Lost Memories
by Princess Sapphire1020
Summary: Sapphire is a femme who crashed landed on Earth, but get this, she doesn't remember a thing. Can the Autobots help her regain them? Or will she have to make a new start? Let's just hope the Decepticons don't get to her though, or else Sapphire and the Autobots are in trouble. The continuation of Sneak Peek.
1. Sapphire

**I decided that I want to do this story no matter what anyone thinks. I only own Sapphire, and a future OC named Christine. until I can think of a better name this story shall be called Lost Memories.**

* * *

**Sapphire's Point of view**

Now I don't remember how I got here, really I don't remember anything. I just know that I crashed landed on this planet, but what I want to know is where am I? Who am I? And who the heck are those guys? I look over to some purple drones, who had weapons pointed at me. Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to end well? Some instinct in me kicked in and out of nowhere, theses dark gray blades pop out of my wrists and I got into a fighting stance.

Suddenly blaster shots come out of nowhere, and it did not come from the drones. Instead it offlined them. I turned around ready to strike when these other... Cybertronians approach me with shocked looks on their faces.

"Who are you?" I growled.

The red and blue one stepped forward. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. We are not going to attack you."

"What's an Autobot?" I ask as my blades disappear back into my wrists.

"Are you kidding me? You're wearing an Autobot insignia." a green Autobot said.

"What?" I look at my right shoulder, sure enough there it was.. Huh, when did that get there? "I'm so confused! I don't know who I am, where I am, or how I got here in the first place! How did you even find me?"

"Easy Sapphire, we can explain everything." the blue and pink femme said. Sapphire?

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Earlier at base.**

_"Optimus! I'm picking up an Autobot identification beacon." Ratchet said as he checked a monitor. "It's a distress signal."_

_"From who?" Arcee asked._

_"Is it someone we know?" Bulkhead asked._

_"Let's see." Ratchet pulled up a picture of a dark blue, jet black, silver and dark gray femme with sapphire blue optics with a small hint of ruby-red. Everyone gasped._

_"No way, it can't be." Arcee said._

_"Sapphire." Optimus said._

_"Who's Sapphire?" Raf asked since he and the other two children heard everything._

_"Sapphire was the captain of the Delta Team for the Autobots back on Cybertron, and she was a former assassin for the Decepticons, but once she realized what she was doing and how it was wrong she switched sides." Ratchet said._

_"Something tells me you knew her Arcee." Jack said._

_"Oh yeah, I knew her." Arcee said._

_"Ratchet, open the ground bridge, we shall go and see if it really is her." Optimus said._

* * *

_The Autobots walked through the ground bridge where they found Sapphire surrounded by Decepticons._

_"Do you think she needs help?" Bulkhead whispered._

_"Not sure, Sapphire has wrist blades, two pistols, daggers, and a grenade or two. She was prepared for anything." Arcee said._

_"I will not take any chances." Optimus said as he unfolded his blasters. The others did the same and shot at the drones._

**Sapphire's POV**

"Wait, I have all of those weapons?" I asked.

Arcee looked at me shocked. "You really don't remember?"

"No." I said.

"Sapphire, what do you remember?" Optimus asked.

"Umm, crash landing on this planet, otherwise everything is a blank." I said.

Arcee just looked down and sighed.

Optimus looked at me as he opened a comm-link. "Ratchet, open the ground bridge."

"Where are we going?" i asked as the ground bridge sprang to life.

_"To our base, we're gonna have Ratchet look at you." _Bumblebee buzzed.

"Um, ok I guess." I said.

* * *

At the base, Ratchet ran multiple scans on me, one after the other, and Primus;it was starting to get annoying.

"Well, it would seem that Sapphire's memories have been wiped clean. She really doesn't remember anything." Ratchet said.

"Sapphire, are you sure you don't remember me? Or anyone? What about Tailgate?" Arcee asked.

"No, but you seem to know me, what happened?" I asked.

"All I know is that you and I were captured by Airachnid, and you were taken to a separate room, because you had valuable information. I haven't seen you since." Arcee said.

"Perhaps when she captured you, she took what she needed and had your memory wiped." Optimus said.

"That's one explanation." Ratchet said. "But how did you escape is another question."

"Like I said, I don't know." I said.

"We will do everything it takes to get your memories back Sapphire, I promise." Arcee said.

* * *

**Ok, I hope you guys like it so far. Leave a comment! I will see you next chapter.**


	2. Brothers and Humans

**Reviews!**

**Tavia99:I am happy to be your first reviewer and I like how you say that you'll be doing this story no matter what people think. I think it sounds interesting so far and I look forward to your next update.**

**Me: At first I didn't know what people would think of this story so I gave it a shot.**

**Allspark Princess:****This is a very interesting story. Hope you update this soon.**

**Me: I'm glad people like it.**

**Ok Why don't we bring in Christine!**

**Info on Christine: Age: 16 Nicknames: Chris, Christy, Chrissy What she looks like: purplish black hair, green eyes, wears a purple tank top, black ruffled skirt, sliver leggings, and black boots.**

* * *

"Whoa! There really is a new Autobot!" Miko squealed.

"Miko, please calm down. Sapphire has been trying to remember who she was for the past hour." Ratchet said.

"So these are... What are they called again?" I ask.

"They're called humans Sapphire." Arcee said.

"So if we get her a vehicle mode, does she get a human to go with it?" Miko asked.

"No! No more humans!" Ratchet said.

We just stared at him.

"Besides, Sapphire already scanned her vehicle mode this morning." Ratchet said changing the subject slightly.

"Can I see it?" Miko asked.

I shrugged and transformed.

"A KAWASAKI ZZR 1400, that's a nice motorcycle." Jack said, before glancing at Arcee. "Not that yours isn't bad."

"Jack, I know what you meant." Arcee said.

"Hey Ratchet, is it ok if I go out for a drive?" I ask.

"I don't know Sapphire, the Decepticons have been after you ever since you joined the Autobots." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, I believe that Sapphire is capable of going out for a drive, as long as someone goes with her." Optimus said.

"Arcee you want to come with me?" I ask.

"Sure why not." Arcee said. She transformed and activated her holoform. She had blue-black hair with pink highlights, she wore a blue tank top, black pants, and blue boots. She had blue and lavender eyes and she looked like she was 18.

I activated mine too. I had brown hair with blue highlights, I wore a silver tank top, a black leather jacket, dark gray leggings, a black skirt, and black boots. I have sapphire blue eyes with hints of ruby-red. I looked like I was 16, the humans looked shocked. Ratchet scoffed at the humans looks.

"Sapphire was the youngest femme on the Delta team." he said.

"Than how was she the team's Captain?" Jack asked.

"She was just that skilled." Arcee answered.

"That is freaking awesome." Miko said.

"I'm really that skilled?" I ask.

"Oh you are, more than you realize." Arcee said.

We drove out of base, not expecting what was about to happen next.

* * *

**Christine's POV**

I walked the streets alone, after running away from my very abusive aunt. I still don't know how my mother could have her as a sister. My family. They died a few years ago when I was thirteen in a house fire. I was an only child and the only ones left in my family was my auntie Amber. Have you ever seen the Cinderella movies? Well, so far that's my life.

I turned on the path and walked into the woods, it wasn't long until I realized that I was lost. "Oh this is just great! Wonderful, I'm lost!"

"Now, what do we have here?" I hear a voice say.

* * *

**Sapphires POV**

"Well this is strange." Arcee said.

"What is?" I ask.

"There's a Decepticon signal coming from the woods." Arcee said.

"Should we check it out?" I ask.

"I don't know Sapphire, you should wait a bit until you get your memories back." Arcee said.

"Well you can keep driving, I'm going to see what it is." I said as I swerved onto the path that goes into the woods.

"Sapphire wait!" Arcee yelled after me.

I only sped up when I heard someone scream.

"Scrap." Arcee said before taking off after me.

I transformed when I got to the signal. There a red Decepticon had a human girl in his hands. I growled and took out my daggers. "Put the human down Con."

He only stared at me, complete shock in his optics. "Sapphire?"

"How do you know my name?" I ask.

Arcee transformed as she drove up to us. "Oh no."

"Sapphire, don't you recognize me? It's me, Knock Out, your older brother." he said.

"My brother?" I question, I drop my daggers as a memory flooded into my mind.

_Flash back start_

_"Come on Sapphire, mom wants us home!" a ten-year old mech said as he took my hand and walked me home._

_"I'm coming Knock Out." a six-year-old version of me said as I tugged my hand out of his._

_"Sapphire, you know how mom gets when we're out past our curfew." Knock Out said._

_"I know, all I wanted to do was go for a walk." I said._

_"I know. I know." we walked up the steps to our house. "Mom, we're home!"_

_"You two are home early." mom said as she walked out of our family room._

_"Early? Knock Out!" I glared at my older brother._

_"Sorry Sapphire, but I couldn't risk you wanting to stay out longer than we should." Knock Out shrugged. Mom smiled._

_"Well, it is almost your bedtime Sapphire, Knock Out, make sure your sister actually goes to bed. I don't want her to try to crawl out again." Mom said._

_"Ok, come on Sapphire, time for bed." Knock Out said._

_I pouted. "I don't want to go recharge yet."_

_"Come on Sapphire." Knock Out said._

_I sighed. "fine." I trudged up to my room, Knock Out close behind. He helped me onto my berth._

_"Now, are you going to try to sneak out of your berth again?" he asked._

_"Maybe." I said._

_"Sapphire." Knock Out sternly said._

_"I'm kidding." I giggled._

_Knock Out laughed and hugged me. "Goodnight Blue."_

_"Goodnight KO." I said hugging him back, and with that I laid down and fell into recharge._

_Flashback end._

"Knock Out?" I said as I looked up at him.

His optics sparkled with excitement. "Yes it's me, now do you remember.?"

"Um, I think so, you... you're my older brother. You were always watching over me." I said.

Arcee looked at me. "You remember?"

"Only that he's my brother." I said.

Knock Out looked at the human in his hands, her green eyes wide with fear. He looked back at me. "Here, you're an Autobot, take the human I don't need her."

I took the human and set her down, I looked up and Knock Out smiled.

"See you later sis." he nodded and stepped through a ground bridge portal that opened up and left.

"What just happened!?" the girl yelled.

"Well, looks like Ratchet is just going to need to suck it up, we have to take her with us." Arcee said.

"why don't we just take her home." I said.

"No!" the girl screamed.

We both looked at her.

"I ran away from home for a reason. Um, my name is Christine Dae, but everyone calls me Chris, Chrissy, or Christy, but if you're my Auntie Amber I'm known as the little brat who ruined her life." Christine said.

* * *

"Hey Ratchet, we've got a new human!" I said as all three of us drove in.

"Sapphire!What did I tell you?" Ratchet said.

"Hey cool it dude, she saved me." Christine said as she got off and me and Arcee transformed.

Ratchet glared at the human. Optimus stepped forward.

"Sapphire, you do realize that we are supposed to be robots in disguise." he said.

"Optimus wait, before you lecture her let me say something. Sapphire recovered one of her memories." Arcee said as she stepped in between us.

Everyone stared at me.

"What do you remember?" Optimus asked.

"I remember that Knock Out is my older brother." I shrugged than something hit me. "Oh Primus, Christine! You don't have anywhere to stay!"

Everyone's gaze shifted to Christine. Jack, Miko, and Raf looked shocked, I think they know her. She looked like she knew them too.

"Hey guys, um yeah, see I sort of ran away from my very abusive aunt so now I have nowhere to go." Christine said as she nervously played with her skirt.

"Well it's about time you left her." Miko said.

"That was a stupid idea Christy, but now you don't have to deal with her." Jack said.

"Where are you going to go?" Raf asked.

"I honestly don't know, but now I don't have to deal with the likes of her anymore. Amber's probably throwing herself a party now that I'm gone." Christine shrugged.

Me and the rest of the Autobots looked at Optimus.

He kneeled down in front of her. "Christine, you are welcomed to stay here if you wish." He looked at me. "Sapphire, you shall be her guardian."

"Me, stay here? That would be awesome!" Christine said.

"So it's a done deal." I said. "You are now staying as a V.I.P resident at Autobot Outpost Omega one!"

"She seems to be herself now." Arcee smirked.

* * *

**Ok, this chapter sucked. I know it did, but this was the best I could think of. And yes, I made Knock Out Sapphire's older brother, make it interesting. *Sigh* Please be nice with reviews.**


	3. Sibling Bond

**Reviews!**

**Allspark Princess: ****Knock Out's Sapphire's older brother?! I don't believe it. I just hope Chris's Aunt doesn't like come and find her, if you know what I mean. Why have the Cons been after Sapphire, besides the fact she's an ex-Con? Hope you update this soon.**

**Me: I thought that making him an older brother would be interesting. Well, Sapphire was very loyal, skilled, she had very important Decepticon intel, and of course she was their most trusted assassin.**

**Autobot Shadowstalker: ****Awesome so far! Update soon.**

**Me: Thank you.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Knock Out sat in the Med-Bay with a million thoughts going through his processor. "After all these years, she's still alive."

"Who is?" Breakdown asked.

"My little sister, you remember Sapphire right?" Knock Out said.

"You mean the thirteen year old assassin? She was your sister? But she's an Autobot now." Breakdown said.

"I know, somehow she lost her memory, but she only remembers me." Knock Out said.

"Maybe you should tell Lord Megatron." Breakdown said.

"What for?" Knock Out said.

"Well we could use her assassin skills, and you know that she's being targeted." Breakdown said.

"True." Knock Out said.

"Do you two have a sibling bond?" Breakdown asked.

"She's my sister Breakdown, of course we have a sibling bond." Knock Out said.

* * *

Soundwave caught all of it on tape and was playing it for Megatron.

"So Sapphire has lost her memory, she was very skilled. Perhaps we may be able to take this to our advantage." Megatron said.

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

"Arcee, did you know that Knock Out is my brother?" I ask.

"I did, but I didn't know what you would say so I didn't tell you, plus I didn't know if you remembered." Arcee said.

_"Hey little sis."_ I heard Knock Out say.

"What the?" I say.

Arcee looked at me than let out a long 'oh'. "You have a sibling bond with Knock Out, try to see if you can use it."

"Ok." I say. _"Hi Knock Out."_

_"So, you remember how to use this?" _Knock Out said.

_"I remember how you used this to scare the scrap out of me to wake me up in the morning." _I say.

_"It's a start. Speaking of memories, every time you remember something tell me through this." _Knock Out said.

_"I'm not sure that's allowed." _I say.

_"Who's gonna find out?" _Knock Out said.

_"True, I guess I'll see you soon." _I said.

_"Sooner than you know." _Knock Out said.

That left me confused. Wait a minute...

"Optimus, the Decepticons are on the move!" Ratchet said.

"Oh, so that's what he meant." I say.

"Sibling bond?" Arcee asked.

"Yep." I say.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus said. We all transformed and drove through the ground bridge. Well this should be interesting.

* * *

**I have some evil plans going on in my mind for this story. One of them involves Megatron capturing Sapphire.**

**Sapphire: Author says what now?**

**Me: Like you said, this should be interesting.**


	4. Captured

**Reviews!**

**Allspark Princess: ****Uh-oh. Something tells me what might happen next may not be good. Hope you update this soon.**

**Me: *Laughs evilly* I'm just that evil aren't I?**

**Autobot Shadowstalker: *****shakes head* I never would have expected KO to be Sapphire's brother.**

**Me: Big shocker isn't it?**

* * *

We drove through the ground bridge where we met up with about twenty drones, Knock Out, and Megatron.

Megatron looked at me and smirked. "So the rumors are true, Sapphire is alive."

"Sapphire, stay close to me." Arcee said.

I silently nodded and took out my pistols, my aim locked on Megatron. "Something tells me that I won't have to."

Megatron noticed this and sent a challenging glare my way. "Go ahead Sapphire, let us see if you still have your skills as an assassin."

Knock Outs optics widened and I felt his uneasiness through our sibling bond. _"Sapphire don't, he'll only kill you."_

_"Since when have I ever listened to you?" _I said while rolling my optics. I took my chances and fired.

"Sapphire, no!" Optimus yelled, but it was too late.

Megatron easily stepped out-of-the-way before my shot could even hit him. Oh I'm so scrap. He aimed his cannon at me and fired, if Optimus hadn't pulled me out-of-the-way I for sure would have joined the Allspark. All of the drones began to attack. We all charged at them, well Megatron kept firing at me when I got closer to him.

Optimus looked down at me. "Sapphire, are you-" he was cut off when one of Megatrons blasts hit me, but it only stunned me.

Knock Outs POV

I watched my sister crumple to the ground as she passed out. Deep in my spark I knew that tricking her would be wrong, but I do want to get her memories back and to do so we have to capture her. I quickly ran up to Sapphire's curled up form and picked her up in my arms. "Come on sis, let's get you to the med-bay." With that a ground bridge opened up and Lord Megatron, what was left of the drones and I ran through.

Once we were on the Nemesis Lord Megatron turned to me. "Knock Out, see what you can do about Sapphire." And he walked away.

I nodded and looked down at my little sisters form. She looked so different from the last time I saw her, back than she was just a mere youngling, now she looked so grown up. I walked into the med-bay and gently laid her down on one of the medical berths, Breakdown just kept staring at Sapphire.

"Who is that?" He asked As he looked up and down her frame. Ok, even I have to admit she had pretty features and a nice paint job.

I rolled my optics. "This is my little sister, so don't get any ideas."

"That's Sapphire?" Breakdown asked.

"You better believe it." I said.

At that moment Sapphire began to wake up, I walked over and sat down next to her, she opened her optics. "Knock Out?"

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." I said.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Why, you're on the Nemesis my dear." I said as I helped her sit up.

Just than, Soundwave and Megatron walked into the med-bay.

"Ah, it's good to see that our assassin has awaken." Megatron said.

"Assassin?" Sapphire questioned.

"You wish to get your memories back, correct?" Megatron said.

"Yes." Sapphire hesitantly said.

"Than I give you an offer, join the Decepticons again and I promise you your rank of assassin, and a quest to get your memories back." Megatron said.

"Join the Decepticons? No, I can't, the Autobots need me, and so does Christine." Sapphire said.

"Don't you want your memories back?" I ask.

She looked up at me. "Yes."

"Than do you have an answer?" Megatron asked.

"I'll join you, only to get my memories back." Sapphire sighed.

"Good. Knock Out, see to it that Sapphires insignia is changed." Megatron said as he and Soundwave walked out.

I turned to Sapphire, who looked like she wanted to cry. "Ok Sapphire, let's get this over with."

She nodded. I could tell that she felt that she made the wrong choice.

"It's gonna be ok, we're gonna get your memories back, and everything's gonna be fine." I said.

"I just made the worst decision in my entire life." Sapphire said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Come here." I said holding out my arms to her, she leaned in and I hugged her. "It's gonna be fine."

Breakdown put a hand on her shoulder. "We won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

**Wow, can't belive what I just did. Well R&R!**


	5. Worry and Annoyance

**Reviews!**

**Allspark Princess: ****I just hope she changes her mind before something bad happens. Hope you update this soon.**

**Me: Let's hope so**

**Tavia99: ****I've always hated Megatron. Poor Sapphire, at least she has Knock Out and Breakdown to comfort her. I hope you update soon and I'm sorry for not reviewing earlier. My Wii wouldn't work well and my brother used the computer.**  
**Nightshadow: Sucks for you.**  
**Why are you here?**  
**Nightshadow: 'Cuz I have nothing to do.**  
**Okay, this is Nightshadow, my Decepticon femme OC.**  
**Nightshadow: Whatever.**  
**Just update soon.**

**Me: Just imagine how Chrissy feels.**

**Girl Supersonicboy: ****This is such a cute little story. I can so feel the love between Knock Out and Sapphire. Update soon**

**Me: Knock Out's her older brother, like he would anything happen to her.**

**HGB: ****Will Sapphire and Breakdown get together?**

**Me: No, it's nothing like that.**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

"What do you mean the Decepticons took her!" I shouted after the Autobots explained everything.

"Christine, please, we will get her back." Ratchet said.

"Who knows what the Decepticons can be doing to her right now!" I shout as I nearly pull my hair out of my head.

"Easy Christy, the Bots will handle ok?" Jack said as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah they'll get Sapphire back before the Cons can do anything to her." Miko said.

Raf looked up at the Autobots. "Didn't you say that Sapphire was once a Decepticon?"

"Yes, why?" Arcee asked.

"What if the Decepticons convince her to join their side?" Raf asked innocently.

Arcee gasped. "Sapphire doesn't remember a thing about herself and with Knock Out as her brother he could convince her to join them."

"What on this planet would convince Sapphire to join the Decepticons?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus closed his eyes and sighed. "The promise to restore her memories."

"Do you really think that she would join them just to get her memories back?" I ask.

"Sapphire is very vulnerable without her memories, Megatron can use this to his advantage and tell Sapphire lies just to manipulate her." Optimus said.

"We have to get her back, before it's too late." Arcee said.

**Sapphire's POV**

I watched silently as Knock Out finished my new Decepticon symbol. Oddly enough it felt familiar. I gave a frustrated sigh. "Are you done yet?"

"Just a few more minutes Sapphire, just be patient." Knock Out said.

"Whatever." I said.

Breakdown chuckled from his spot where he had been working on some data pads. "She sure sounds like you Knock Out, she must really be your sister. All she needs is the obsession over her paint job."

I snickered. "You obsess over your paint job? Isn't that something a femme like me should do?"

"Keep laughing Sapphire, and I may just scratch your pretty little paint job." Knock Out growled.

"No you wouldn't, you care too much about me." I smirked.

"Whatever." Knock Out mumbled.

I looked at Breakdown. "I win."

Breakdown smiled and shook his head. "You're something else Sapphire, ya know that?"

"I try." I smiled.

"There, you're done, happy?" Knock Out asked.

I hopped off the berth. "Very."

"Good, now, Megatron wants you to meet him in the bridge." Knock Out said.

"Better not keep him waiting." Breakdown said.

I sighed. "Tell me about it, he needs some serious anger management classes. Isn't that why I left in the first place?" I shrugged. "Eh, I don't remember."

"If you haven't noticed, you don't remember anything." Knock Out smirked.

"Don't make me scratch your paint job, bro." I said.

Knock Out gulped and stepped back with his servos up in surrender.

I smirked. "That's what I thought."

Breakdown chuckled again. "Ok Sapphire, get out of here."

"See you two later." I said as I left the Med-bay. I entered the bridge and knelt before Megatron. "You wished to see me?"

Megatron turned around. "Ah yes, Sapphire, as you know a lot has changed since you left the Decepticons."

"I heard." I said.

"Seeing that Knock Out is your older brother, I trust him to fill you in on everything, and until you get your memories back you are to be under supervision until further notice. Am I understood?" he asked.

"Yes my Lord." I said.

"Good." Megatron said.

* * *

**Oh just gotta love the annoying little sisters. Until next time, this is SapphirePrincess1020 signing off.**


	6. Bored

**I am so sorry about the wait, I have other stories I had to work on.**

**Reviews!**

**Allspark Princess: ****Arcee said they have to get Sapphire back before it's too late. I sure hope they do. I can't help but get the feeling it might already be too late. I just hope I'm wrong. Hope you update this soon.**

**Me: You just have to wait and see.**

**Girl Supersonicboy: ****I always like how anyone can threaten Knock Out by just saying they'll mess up his paint job. Priceless! XD Great CHPTR, keep up the good work. Knock Out better keep a good optic on her who knows what will happen to her on the Decepticon ship.**

**Me: I like it too. Thank you, and I know because Sapphire has gotten herself into trouble plenty of times for Knock Out to have to watch her all the time.**

**Tavia99: ****Poor Christy. I honestly have nothing else to say. Nightshadow: Update soon!**

**Me: Hows this for an update?**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

It had been a week since the Decepticons took Sapphire, leaving me without my guardian. In that week I met Special Agent Fowler, and he was not happy about me staying at base, but I managed to get him to let me stay. The Autobots - namely Optimus - took me to get furniture, food and clothing as well as other things I would need to survive living with the Autobots.

Being bored out of my mind, I pulled out my iPod and started to play _'Slender Rising'_. After Slenderman found me and killed me for the tenth time, I let Miko play. She had collected about five or six signs before she died as well.

"Has anyone noticed that Slenderman looks like Soundwave?" Miko asked.

Raf nodded, "Yeah, it's weird."

"It's like the Autobots have their own version of Slenderman, never looking at him the same way again," Miko shuddered.

"Chris, why are you so interested in Slenderman? I mean, he hunts down whoever takes his signs," Jack smiled.

I shrugged, "I don't know, the dude doesn't have a face and he has tentacles that shoot out of his back, tell me how that's not interesting?"

"Sounds like Soundwave to me," Bulkhead said.

"What I don't get is how he finds you if he doesn't have a face," Raf said, "It's not like he's Soundwave."

I shrugged, "When it comes to Slenderman forget logic, panic, and run."

"I'll never understand human entertainment," Ratchet sighed.

"And I'll never understand why you're so grumpy," I said, "The world's a confusing place."

Man, if looks could kill, I would have burst up in flames because the death glare Ratchet gave me.

Miko snickered, "Nice one Chrissy."

Arcee looked at me and smiled, "Glad to see you're doing ok Christine."

"Yeah, I guess. Any luck finding her yet?" I asked.

"Not yet kid, but we're trying. We'll get her back soon, don't worry." Arcee sighed.

I sighed.

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

It had been a week since I joined the Decepticons. Lord Megatron has me working on my assassin skills, which are coming along very nicely. I think I'm starting to like being a Decepticon, well, only a little. Otherwise, I've been annoying Knock Out during my time in the Med-Bay, Breakdown finds it amusing.

"Knock Out, I'm bored!" I whined.

"Go work on your skills then," Knock Out said as he went over a data pad.

"I already did that today though," I said.

"Then go do it again!" Knock Out said, "You need the practice."

"But I'm tired!" I whined. "Besides, you don't want your little sister to strain herself do you?"

Breakdown chuckled, "There's no point arguing with her, you of all people would know."

"Oh, I know." Knock Out said.

"I don't know how you and mom put up with me you big Sparkling," I said, "Then again, she had to deal with you and your vain self."

"Watch it Sapphire, I might just paint you pink while you're recharging," Knock Out smirked.

"Paint me pink, and you'll never see the light of day again," I hissed.

Suddenly the monitor lit up, and Lord Megatron's face filled the screen.

_"Sapphire, I want you to supervise the drones down in the Energon mines, make sure they are not slacking," _he said.

"Right away my Lord," I said and the screen went black.

Knock Out looked from the screen to me with a worried look, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I'll be fine Knock Out, all it I have to do is make sure the drones aren't slacking," I said rolling my optics.

Knock Out sighed, "Very well, but if there is any sign of the Autobots contact me immediately!"

"Whatever," I said as I walked out of the Med-Bay, not knowing about the little encounter I was about to have.

* * *

**And done! Sorry about the wait. Anyways, you all should probably be able to guess what's about to happen right? R&R! See ya!**


End file.
